Candida glabrata is the second most frequent cause of invasive candidiasis in the United States (Lockhart et al., 2012, J. Clin. Microbiol. 50:3435-3442; Pfaller et al., 2011, J. Clin. Microbiol. 49:396-399). With a large proportion of isolates resistant to fluconazole, echinocandins are the treatment of choice recommended by the Infectious Disease Society of America for candidemia caused by C. glabrata (Pappas et al., 2009; Clin Infect Dis. 48(5):503-35). However, as has happened with fluconazole, increased usage of echinocandins has demonstrated the ability of C. glabrata to occasionally develop resistance (Pfaller et al., 2009, J Clin Microbiol. 47(10):3185-90; Lee et al., 2009, Arch Intern Med. 169(4):379-83; Pfaller et al., 2012, J Clin Microbiol. 50(4):1199-203; Cleary et al., 2008, Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 54(12):5042-7; Zimbeck et al., 2010, Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 54(12):5042-7; Shields et al., 2012, Antimicrob Agents Chemother. 56(9):4862-9; Alexander et al., 2013, Clin Infect Dis. 56(12):1724-32). With echinocandins recommended for use as empiric therapy for C. glabrata infection in US hospitals, rapid identification of isolates which may be echinocandin resistant has increasing clinical relevancy. A need remains for methods that can rapidly determine if a C. glabrata in a sample is resistant to echinocandins.